Por los ojos del Murcielago
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Severus Snape ve la historia repetirse una vez más. Su castigo por toda la eternidad. O al menos hasta que muera. Ron y Hermione y James y Lilly bajo los ojos de Snape.


**Por los ojos del Murciélago**

**Autora: **LexaLaneLK

**Pareja: **Ron y Hermione, James y Lilly.

**Resumen: **Severus Snape ve la historia repetirse una vez más. Su castigo por toda la eternidad. O al menos hasta que muera.

**AN:** Gracias a Marla por la presión para escribir. Dedicado para ti amiga. =D

*\S/*

Son tan predecibles.

Asquerosos.

El se cree tan interesante y es un patán; y ella una sabelotodo insufrible. Los dos deseándose con todo lo que tienen, pero teniendo cuidado de herirse en el proceso. Preservando su amistad a toda costa, sin dar el primer paso por miedo de herir al otro.

Y el otro es ese que los mira desde afuera como si nada pasara, como si no sintiera un cambio en la relación entre ellos, como si no le molestara lo que hacen, como si sus constantes peleas no le indignan para nada. ¡Claro que le indignan! Porque él y todos saben que cuando ellos dos pelean, el mundo se contrae y el círculo se cierra en ellos dos. Solo ellos dos existen cuando pelean.

Nadie más.

Ni siquiera él.

Y aunque intente negarlo es así.

Siempre es así.

Siempre hay uno que con sus patanadas y chistes mal creados, con su sarcasmo poderoso y su pose alta de caballero, típico Griffindor hasta el último cabello, siempre existe ese que termina arrebatándose los sueños de otro.

Y a la chica de otro.

Siempre hay una que por su estado de sangre necesita probar su valor, su inteligencia, haciéndonos sentir inferiores y estúpidos, con un corazón envidiable, lista para ayudar a quien lo necesite, típica Griffindor hasta el último cabello alborotado, siempre existe esa que termina exterminando los sueños de otro.

Y la esperanza de otro.

Siempre hay uno que no es de ahí ni de acá, ni Griffindor ni Slytherin, uno que es brillante, pero que no dice absolutamente por temor. Porque es un cobarde a pesar de ser Griffindor, porque es un tonto a pesar de ser Slytherin, sin encontrar la manera para hacer que la chica se dé cuenta de que él está enamorado de ella, siempre existe ese que termina por ser derrotado ante los sueños de otros.

Siempre hay uno que pierde.

Y esta vez es igual. Nada cambia, absolutamente nada. Aunque a veces diera la impresión de que a Potter no le moleste que su mejor amigo esté con su mejor amiga. Pareciera que no le importa. Puede ser que los rumores de que Potter y Granger están juntos sea mentira, pero sé que en el fondo, le molesta igual que a mí me molestara verlos en el pasado a sus padres.

Y ahí están sentados los dos, ignorando a Potter, otra vez peleando como dos gatos en celo, queriéndose y no queriéndose, tentando al otro a decir algo pero sin dejar espacios abiertos a interpretación. Cuidándose de decir algo que deje pistas demasiado obvias.

Maestros de la sutileza, profesionales en la mentira. O tal vez no. Siendo uno de ellos el Weasley menor creo que la sutileza le queda grande. A los dos en realidad. Nunca admitirán nada, ni sí ni no. Simplemente están porque así están, porque así se tienen, porque así se aseguran un espacio en el corazón del otro, aunque sin avanzar. Solo círculos.

Encuestas variadas. Todos saben que Weasley y Granger se aman. O se odian. O las dos cosas, ya la diferencia no importa. Ellos no ven diferencias. Nunca las vieron. Y nunca las verán.

Tal como Potter y Lilly.

Tal como ellos.

Enfermizamente igual.

Asquerosamente juntos.

Un sangre pura, Griffindor, cabello estúpidamente alborotado, arrogante y patán.

Una hija de muggles, Griffindor, sabelotodo insufrible, arrogante y endemoniadamente bella.

¿Para qué mentir?

La historia se repite otra vez más. Y ¿yo? En medio de su carnicería que no es otra cosa que un cortejo extenuante para el casual observador. Pero yo no soy un simple 'casual observador'. No. Llevo demasiado tiempo en este estúpido juego como árbitro, espectador y hasta jugador, que ya me sé de memoria como va la cosa.

Gritos aquí, insultos allá, miradas furtivas por allá. Tan predecibles. Un roce, un enrojecimiento que amenaza con explotar una vena. Una sonrisa, latidos tan fuertes que son como música enfermiza dentro del salón de clase. Una pelea, un ritual de apareamiento tan primitivo, apasionado y fugaz que hace que todos nos convirtamos en voyeurs marginados, embelesados con el suave movimiento de sus labios y toda la pasión que brota de sus poros.

Me enferma el hecho de admitir que es amor. Lo que ellos tienen. Y no temo equivocarme. Porque no sería la primera vez que contemplo algo así. Pero sí la última. Es un espejismo que mantengo, una maldición que me atormenta. Un lamento que quedará hasta el día que muera.

Debo ver la historia repetirse, debo ver a esas dos almas de nuevo juntarse, debo sentir una vez más el sufrimiento encarnecido dentro de mi ser, porque simplemente todo se paga en vida. Y esto es mi castigo.

Ver el verdadero amor.

Un amor que nunca pude tener. O sentir.

Un amor que vence barreras, un amor que vence prejuicios, un amor que vence guerras, un amor que vence el tiempo, un amor que se vence a sí mismo en la búsqueda de la experiencia más bella de la vida. Un amor cuyos temores son grandes, pero un amor en el cual las verdades sobrepasan cualquier duda.

Un amor tan grande que pueden proteger a otros con eso, y a su vez tan complejo que no permite más nadie en su corazón luego de haber sido tomado por el otro.

Una bandera fue plantada en el corazón de ellos. Un sutil toque fue todo lo necesario para que sus almas se juntaran. Siempre estuvo destinado así. Estuvieron destinados a encontrarse para crecer juntos, para que cuando llegue el momento de luchar no pierdan tiempo en aprenderse a amar. Porque cuando la guerra llegue, porque ahora que la guerra está aquí, ese amor que creció, que se hizo grande y fuerte, invencible y muy brillante, ese amor será el encargado de vencer a Voldemort. Ellos protegerán a Potter y él tendrá el mismo destino que yo.

Pero él podrá crecer, podrá amar después. Yo ya no.

Y hasta que mi hora de muerte llegue, mi castigo es ese. Verlos mirarse y observarse sin besarse, sonreírse sin dejar de amarse. Dar hasta la vida por el otro. Dar hasta la vida por Harry Potter.

Me pregunto si él se da cuenta de que sus amigos son copias exactas del alma de sus padres. Se pasa la vida acongojándose por el hecho de no haberlos conocido pero no ve lo que tiene a s lado. ¿Se da cuenta que sus amigos son casi sus padres? ¿Sabe Potter que el amor tan grande que le tuvieron sus padres, el amor que aunque me duela admitirlo ellos se tuvieron, sabe acaso él que ese amor por cosa del destino lo volvió a encontrar para protegerlo en la forma de sus amigos?

Algún día se dará cuenta. Algún día entenderá que nunca estuvo solo, que había gente que apoyaba su causa aunque él no lo supiera. Y entonces recién entenderá la historia real. Entonces recién comprenderá el poder del amor. Espero que lo entienda antes del tiempo que me tomó a mí entenderlo.

Porque en esta historia repetitiva, en esta historia de un amor enfermizamente verdadero y poderoso, James Potter es Ronald Weasley, Lilly Potter es Hermione Granger. ¿Y Harry Potter?

Harry Potter soy yo.

*\S/*

**AN:** Ajá bueno volví. Verán no he escrito nada desde hace casi un mes, bloqueo del escritor le llaman. Sea como sea, se me vino esto a la mente anoche, y con el fic una teoría descabellada. Ya la leyeron en el antepenúltimo párrafo. Sí bueno verán, no sé por qué pero se me vino a la cabeza todas las similitudes entre las parejas y personalidades de Ron/Hermione con James/Lilly. Para que sepan la pareja James/Lilly es una pareja que me gusta, pero que nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Y ahora lo hice. Y las extrañas cosas parecidas que escribió JK acerca de los cuatro me dejaron sorprendida. Ahora no voy a decir cosas como esto o aquello, me refiero a la caracterización de los personajes y su evolución como pareja. Y mi teoría a raíz de eso es que JK le dio a Harry sus dos mejores amigos Ron y Hermione no como un sustituto, sino como una representación paternal. Si desean leer más sobre mi estridente teoría visiten mi sitio… Les dejaría el link pero esto no acepta. De cualquier manera vayan a mi perfil y ahí sip pueden clickear.

Pasando a otro tema, pues tranquilos que próximamente estaré subiendo los siguientes cap de Carpe Diem y Guerra de Email. Sin más. Cuídense y comenten. ¿Qué tal les pareció?


End file.
